Blind
by pokemaster-samantha
Summary: After being defeated by N, Touko left Unova to keep her pokemon with her. Three years have now passed and she's back, ready to free Unova, but not before falling inlove. -Bad summary is bad-
1. Chapter 1: See who I am

A/N: So this is my first fanfic I have ever written so tell me if it's bad or good, the love will come in later in the story. Whoooo, Touko and N FTW

Aaaaaaand I apologize for any grammar errors, especially when two words get mixed into one, my spacebar doesnt work too well.

Another aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand, the chapter names are names of songs and I'll put part of the lyrics of the song which I think +I THINK+ fit the chapter

Chapter one: See Who I Am (Intro Story)

Touko's POV

Three years ago... I had lost against N... How could it be possible? I never lost against him before in all our battles! Not the one in Accumula, Nacrene, Nimbasa or Chargestone cave... He was just too strong. His Klinklang took out Hanami, my Cinchinno, Asuka my Mienshao had slapped his Zoroark around and knocked him out, where as his Vaniluxe showed Ari, a Zweilous, who was boss... And poor Itsuki, my Servine, lost against his Archeops after winning against his Carracosta. I knew Itsuki was at a disatvantage, notonly because she wasn't fully evolved and that shy was up against a flying type but Itsuki was completely blind. She always relied on her sense of smell and hearing to fight and also the vibrations through the ground when the target moved... but seeing as Archeops stayed in the air during the entire fight it was hard for her to pin point where he was and in the end she lost. The hardest battle was that of Zekrom and Reshiram, their battle lasted about thirty minutes before Zekrom fell to the that moment my heart sank to the floor along with him, now pokemon were going to be taken away from trainers.

Ghetsis was praising N, which made him look uncomfortable. I didnt know why but then I remembered what Concordia told me about N's childhood, it made a lot of sense. I sighed and stood up, holding Itsuki against me. I wasn't going to stay here and watch my pokemon be taken away from me. I used a max revive on Zekrom, got on his back and told him to get us out of there. All hell broke lose as soon as Zekrom broke through the wall, all the plasma members were calling out their pokemon to try and stopus and I could hear N shout something... all I could make out was my name then we were too far away. Never in my life have I felt more miserable...

We fled to the Johto region... it took long to get there, probably two or three days, but we took breaks on islands so that my pokemon could rest. I, a fifteen year old then thought I could do anything... boy was I wrong. I spent the last three years traveling the world, Johto, Kanto, Sinnoh and Hoenn. I had met Professor Oak back in Kanto and he was nice enough to keep some of my pokemon in their PC box sestym so that I could catch new pokemon and without worry that Team Plasma to hack it and get my pokemon. I still kept Itsuki and Ari, who was now a Heidregon, with me, they were special. In Sinnoh I met a guy named Riley on Iron Island, I helped him get through the cave so he gave me a pokemon egg, but didn't tell me what would hatch from it. A few days later the egg hatched and it was a Riolu! I named him Star and now he's a healthy Lucario. I also met a lot more pokemon in the other regions, capturing most of them, training them, leaving some of them with Prof. Oak who was more then happy to take care of him, he said it helps him gather information.

Now and then I'd hear news about the Unova region and I'd feel bad, if I had won everybody would keep their pokemon and live happily. Now look, I'm running,trying to figure out what I should do...

Well... No more running! N... you better be ready 'cause I'm coming to get you!

Come into my world

See through my eyes

Try to understand

Don't want to lose what we have

We've been dreaming

But who can deny?

The way of living

Between the truth and the lies

=Within Temptation, See Who I Am=

It feels as if I dragged this chapter out more than I should've, but eh... Please read and review!


	2. Chapter 2: I'm coming home

Its time for chapter two of Blind! This is the chapter where Touko has returned to Unova. She's now 18, and N is 20. And you guys might see N but no promises!

And thanks for ByakuyaxRukiaKuchikifan and Q-A the Authoressfor the reviews. Love you guys 3

Chapter two: I'm Coming Home

Touko's POV

Unova was so dead... I guess that's what happens when you don't have pokemon living among people anymore. I was in Nimbassa and the place wasn't really dead, it just didn't have the feeling of the old Nimbasa. I was walking around the town and I had made sure nobody could see my pokeballs, or else they would be taken away by the Plasma Grunts who were walking around. The pokemon centres were still up, probably just for the use of the grunts. That made me sick. I had walked into the amusement park and was just walking around. The amusement park was still the same as ever, the gym wasnt taken down at all, was still there like always.I guess I was really in thought because the next thing I know was that someone hadme in a death grip hug. The girl kept saying "Touko! You're finally back! Where have you been! Tell us!" And then I realized it was Bianca, only she would have that voice and blonde hair. She had gotten taller, but like always we were the same hight. Her hair had gotten longer, it was hanging over her shoulders. She broke the hug and looked at me, probably taking in how muchI've changed. I still had the same tangled dark brown hair but then I remembered last time I saw Bianca my hair, not tied in a pony, hung in the middle of my back. Now it touched my butt when it was tied up, which it was at the moment. Oh and instead of wearing shorts I was now in 3/4 blue jeans with a long white t-shirt.

"Touko, you're eyes are brighter!" Bianca exclaimed.

"Are you sure you just haven't seen me in awhile so they just look brighter?" I asked which made Bianca laughed and agree that it might be that.

"Touko, let's ride the ferris wheel! We can talk then!" Bianca didnt give me a chance to respond, she just gabbed my hand and pulled me to the line of the ferris wheel. 'Same old Bianca' I told myself and giggled.

When we were in the ferris wheel we talked about what had happened these past few years. Bianca told me that N was king of Unova and nobody, except plasma members, were allowed to have pokemon. She also told me that she was saving money to go study in Hoenn, she wanted to be a pokemon behavourist. I was glad that she had finally figured out what she wanted to be. But I was shocked at what she told me next.

"I've been hiding Murshrana from team plasma, they haven't found her yet." She said, and I almost chocked on air. I wouldn't think that Bianca would do something like that in all her life, she was too honest.

"What the hell have I missed in all the time I've been gone?" I said, regaining my breath.

"Not much really." She answered, though it was a rethorical qeustion. I then told her about my travels across the regions, which made her jealous but she said she was happy for me.

"Maybe you can finally kick N off his throne." Bianca smiled.

" Well... That's the problem... I'm afraid of going up against N again. The way his pokemon mopped the floor with mine... I dont want them to go through that again, and I mean its been three years, he must be a lot tougher than me by now." I sighed and Bianca nodded in undestanding.

"I know, you don't want you're pokemon to get hurt again. It's understandable. And if you lose again that means he'll take your pokemon, but I still say you can beat him! But you don't have to go up against him just yet, relax and spend time with me, Touya and Cheren, then you can go up against him when you're ready." Bianca said. Wow, she could talk a lot, but it made me feel better.

"Okay! I'll do just that! Where is Touya and Cheren anyway?" I asked as we got off the ferriswheel

"Oh, their supposed to meet me here soon." Bianca said and looked around. "I don't see them... Lets wait for a while." She added

"Look who's crawled back to Unova." I heard someone say from behind me, their voice filled with hate. I turned around and saw a guy with black/blue hair and glasses... Wait...

"Cheren!" I said surprised.

"Oh... so you remember me..."He rolled his eyes. "What do you want back here?"

"Cheren... Don't be so-" Bianca started but was cut off by Cheren

"Don't be so what? Hateful? Bianca I can't understand how you can be so nice to her! She's the reason pokemon aren't allowed to be around us anymore!"

"That's not true!" Bianca yelled at Cheren, but I knew he was right.

"It is true! She didn't fight hard enough then when she lost she ran so that she could keep her pokemon to herself, then she could come here and rub it in our faces! Its all her fault, she's the reason why people are miserable, that N is king and that pokemon aren't around us! She's not brave or strong, she's a coward!" Cheren yelled and I could feel tears stinging my eyes, he was right.

"The real coward is you." A male voice said and I looked up then. Only one person had that tea green hair...

"N" I choked partly when I said his name, but he heard it and looked over at me and smiled.

I'm coming home

I'm coming home

Tell the World I'm coming home

Let the rain wash away all the pain of yesterday

=Diddy & J. Cole, I'm coming home=

And N is coming to the rescue of Touko, ain't he sweet? XD


	3. Chapter 3: Blow

A/N: Hi guys! Its chapter three! Yay, lets hope that N punches Cheren. I really dont like Cheren

And we're going to finally see N's POV :)

And sorry for my spelling... At times my spelling is good, at times its not

And now you guys will see why its rated T, cursing comes in today.

And I can't split the A/N from the story so just keep you eye out for the A/N's that pop up.

I wrote about three chapters today. This is the second one out of the three. Enjoy my pretties~

Chapter Three: Blow

N's POV

"I'm the coward how?" Cheren asked, turning towards me, glaring daggers.

"Touko fought against me, yes she ran but you can't really blame her. That was her love for pokemon that made her make that desicion. If you really wanted pokemon to stay with humans why didn't you fight me?" I said, smiling slightly when I saw the boys temper flare.

"Touko couldn't win against you so how would I win!" He snapped and I shook my head.

"I didn't say you'd win, but atleast Touko tried... Unlike you who watched from the sidelines. You probably only think as pokemon as tools, you were the one who only persued strength after all." That shut him up instantly. But he turned back to Touko.

"You could be glad this bastard was here to save you." Cheren left with that, causing Touko to roll her eyes.

"Scary." She said sarcastically and Bianca giggled slightly and Touko smiled turning to me. "And I thought you were the crazy one." She said.

"Is that the way you treat someone who came to your defense." I asked and she shook her head.

"No, but what I meant by that was that I was wrong about you. You can't say someone is evil or bad if they are doing what they think is right." She smiled.

"That's true." Bianca agreed. "I probably have to get going now. Touko call me then we can meet up again. By kingy." She said and left. The'kingy' remark caused Touko to facpalm.

"Sometimes I wonder if she knows what she's even saying." She said. "Why did you defend me in anyway? I thought we were rivals and rivals were supposed to hate eachother."

"We were rivals three years ago, we aren't anymore. And wht he was saying was uncalled for, I thought you were friends." I asked, puzzled.

"We were friends, appearently. And what he said was true, its my fault that Unova changed..." Touko sighed crossing her arms.

"If its anyones fault, its mine for winning." Touko burst out laughing and that put a smile on my face.

"Yeah, go tell that to Cheren I think he might slap you if you did. You sure pissed him off." She was still giggling.

"Well you seem to be enjoying yourself now. Come, lets walk around for awhile." Touko looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"Okay, but where are we going?"

I shrugged. "Wherever our feet takes us?"

"Hehe, okay, as long as nothing... awkward happens." Touko took some time searching for the word awkward.

"Awkward like?"

"Don't push it King, youcan be glad I haven't hit you yet."

"So that means you trust me?"

Touko looked at me, her smile faded. "I... ugh... Yes I trust you, never said that I didn't."

"Back then it seemed like you didn't trust me." I put my hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, because then we were always going head to head, trying to see who would win, who would keep Unova the same or change it. I guess you could say that we let our 'truths' and 'ideals' get in the wayof how we thought about eachother." Touko smiled slightly. "Come on, you wanted to walk around!" She said and started walking away so I followed her, starting to plan something.

"N, back to earth, why are you so quiet?" Touko asked.

"Just thinking..." I said

"About what? What region to rule next?" I laughed a little.

"No, not yet but thanks for the idea."

"It was a joke, a very bad one."

"Yes, but a great plan."

"I'm a mastermind and I didn't even know it." She laughed as I was now walking behind her smiling to himself.

Random person's POV for 5 seconds

Touko had quieted down so N put his plan into action. He came from behind and picked her up bridal style, causing her to shriek and and grab his shoulders. N was now laughing, letting Reshiram out of her pokeball.

Back to N's POV

"What are you doing! This is the awkward type of thing I was talking about." I could tell Touko was angry, but it was cute.

"Well we're going to my castle." I said, getting onto Reshiram. I heard Touko groan.

"What have I gotten myself into?" She mumbled but she didn't struggle.

"Reshiram, to the castle." Reshiram let out a roar then took off

A/N: Follow my lead

Now you're one of us

You're coming with me

=Kesha, Blow=

N you lucky boy!

Not much action here... A lot of dialouge... N is one hard person to write, especially his POV.

I know that this Chapter is going to get bad reviews, for sure T.T

How cool would it be if someone could do some artwork for this -begs the people-


	4. Chapter 4: Heart of Midnight

A/N: I have writers block, but I'll try to make this chapter as good as possible.

Chapter four: Heart of Midnight

Touko's POV

I woke up in a very comfortable bed, and it was dark. The uncomfortable thing was that I didn't know where the heck I was, the place was unfimiliar to me. I got out of the bed, glad to see I was still in my normal clothes from the day before, then I remembered what happened. I found Bianca in Nimbasa, we rode the ferriswheel, Cheren came along and accused me, then N came to my rescue and then N took me to his castle. "Well that makes sense, I'm in his castle, I probably fell asleep on the way here. I hope I didn't talk in my sleep or anything." I said to myself, then heard a very unhappy whine. "Seeeeeeeeeer..." I looked on the bed and saw Itsuki crawl out under the bundle of blankets.

"Itsuki! Sorry I didn't know you were there, forgot that you are usually in my hair and on my shoulder." I said and picked her up where she went to take her usual spot, partly on my shoulder and slightly in my hair and down my back. I then realised that N could've freed my pokemon and looked around for my bag. When I found it I was happy to see all five pokeballs there. I let out a sigh of relief and attatched the pokeballs to my belt. I then went to the door and when I pulled it open I almsot walked into N.

"Well its good to see that you're awake, I was just about to check on you." N said and saw Itsuki my my shoulder. He reached out and scratched her head, gaining a happy squeel from her causing me to giggle.

"Well she likes that a lot. She usually hates it when somebody that isn't me touches her." I said.

"Yeah, appearently that doesnt count for me. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask away."

"How'd she get blind? Did it happen during a battle or...?"

"She's been like this since she hatched. I told Professor Juniper that I'll be happy to take, she tried to change my mind badly by telling my that it would be better if she stayed there, that she would be difficult to train but I wouldn't listen. I took her as my first pokemon and I don't have any regrets about it. But Professor was right, it was hard to train her, but soon she got a hang of how to find her target." I explained, giggling as Itsuki clambered over to N's shoulder.

"Wow, Itsuki really likes you, she knows that you're a good person." I smiled as she made herself comfortable, N didn't look like her minded her.

"She has a really sweet nature" N said, scratching her head. "I'll talk to her later, ask her about you." I rolled my eyes when he said that. "What, I want to know if you still treat pokemon well."

"Smart boy, ask the pokemon." I said, still unsure if that's what he was going to ask.

"Okay, lets go into the room, its just strange standing here in the hallway." He said, taking me by my shoulders and turning me around and pushing my into the room.

"Wow, you've gotten physically stronger from the last time I saw you." I said, sitting down on the bed.

"Heh, sorry if I was being pushy."

"Lame pun."

"I know."

I suddenly found myself unsure what to talk about, and the silence wasnt helping much.

"So for those three years, what were you doing?" N asked

"Hmmm? Oh, just travelling, meeting people, seeing pokemon and what not. And from how people seem to be acting I can only guess that you got it right to liberate all pokemon." I got a headache just at the thought and it got even worse when N nodded. 'Jeez, thats a big problem then... Just more reason to fight, I guess.' I thought to myself.

N's voice broke my thoughts. "So what are you doing here?"

"I have friends in Unova you idiot, I came to vist them. I thought you'd be smarter by now." I rolled my eyes, hearing Itsuki laughing.

"You can see who raised Servine." N sighed.

"So? If something's funny you laugh at it. Everybody finds certian things funny, and Itsuki likes it when I call people stupid."

"I've noticed..." N mumbled.

"You and your weird mood swings still drive me nuts." I said, cuddling Itsuki who had made her way over.

I heard N make some sort of noise which I couldn't explain completely but it told me that I had upset him. I let out sigh, shaking my head. "Sorry princey, but someone had to say it."

"It's okay..." I could tell from the tone of his voice that it wasn't okay, but what the heck, he said it so play along.

"Maybe I should just leave." I played, standing up.

"No!" N said way too quick and I tried my best to keep a huge grin off of my face. He went bright red. "I mean, you can stay, it's evening. It's better if you leave when its daylight..." I could see that he was uncomfortable. I fell back onto the bed, killing myself with laughter.

"You really think I'd leave when it's pitch black outside?" I said after recovering from my laughing fit. "I'm not that stupid N. I was joking with you."

He was clearly angry now, but I didn't give a damn. He left the room with a "I'll tell Concordia to bring your dinner up." and "Goonight."

A/N:

She's living in heart of the midnight.

Deep in the heart of midnight. Free and wild.

She's living in the heartof midnight.

Deep in the heart midnight. She's so cool

-Bad Boys Blue

I still can't keep the actual story and the A/N apart so just live with it guys. I still have to figure this out.

Touko you silly girl.

Lot of dialouge in this chapter... That happens when I have writers block. Muahahahaha

Choosing a song forthis chapter was hard. Couldn't make up my mind.

Oh yeah, and if I ever never update this story it means financial problems and that means no internet. I haven't given on this story. I will never give up on a story! So me no update=Me have no internet


	5. Chapter 5: Thorn in My Side

A/N: I write these stories out infront then when the other chapter gets a reviewI post the other one up then. I just add things to the A/N, the story stays the same. Sorry for how I speak English today. It's what happens when you try to write with the flu, and the room's spinning  
This chapter is mostly Bianca's thoughts, and its pretty short

SORRY! Internet went bonkers and I want to throw the laptop at a wall so bad!

* * *

Chapter Five:Thorn in my side

Bianca's POV:  
It was great having Touko back again. She always had ways of cheering everybody up. She's been back for a month now and has kept her pokemon from being taken. Itsuki attacked the Plasma grunts, they were hospitalized. Nobody can take Touko's pokemon without being slashed by Itsuki, but she's learned not to do it with me and Touya. In the first week that Touko was back we spent a lot of time in Castelia City. Cheren showed up again... still mad and hateful. He ended up in one of the fountains. Itsuki's doing. It was actually funny to see that happen. Even blind Itsuki could do a lot of damge. I found it cute and Touya called it downright amazing. Cheren has decidedtoleave Touko alone by the fifth encounter.  
Today we were spending time at the Village Bridge. It was such a calm place and Plasmawas never there. The people who lived there had kept their pokemon, its mostly the reason that me and Touya live there. We are able to keep our pokemon there, though we aren't able to keep all our pokemon. We could only keep three, Plasma found the others before we came here. I had kept my Murshrana, Samurott and Stoutland. I couldn't remember which pokemon Touya had kept but I didn't let it bother me.  
It was a great day. Me and Touko had lunch at the cafe which sold different berry sandwiches. The greatest thing was that the people were out playing music and singing again. It made things a lot more peaceful and enjoyable. I remembered how mad I was at Touko when she left for those three years but after her being gone for about a year I realized how stupid it was to be mad at someone who tried their best to keep pokemon from being seperated. She was my best friend and I wasn't going to hate her just because one little thing went wrong. She was back now and that's all that mattered now. I would never stop caring for Touko, she was always there to help me. She helped me get stronger with battles, comforted me when my dad triedto take me back home oh so many times. She taught me what a trainer really is, someone who'll always love pokemon, no matter what's wrong with them. She proved that with Itsuki didn't she? A fiesty ball of attitude.  
I wanted to get studying, but sadly money was a problem. It would've been easier if N hadn't liberated all pokemon but it's okay, you can't call someone evilfor doing something what he thought was right. From what Touko had told me it's understandable why he did it. Just growing up with pokemon who were abused by their trainers would make you want to free them all. I think his motive was much better then those from the organizations that were in the other regions, who used pokemon as tools. But still, I hope Touko can bring N down when she's ready to go up against him again... I'll be there to help her with moral encouragement, its not much but I know it'll help her. Cheren wasn't there to help her, he just stood watching. I'm not strong, but if it'll help Touko I'll do it. She's my friend, my best friend! I've known her since we were little.

* * *

A/N: Short chapter is short lol, lyric time:  
Thorn in my side  
you're always there  
Just to remind me  
that I still care  
-Bon Jovi,Thorn in my side-


	6. Chapter 6: Thanks for the Memories

Time for the memories! Now we will take a walk with Touko years ago, at the start of her journey! We start with when she meets Itsuki (Blind Snivy), her first gym badge, the ferriswheel scene (which is a little diffrent) and Dragonspiral tower all in one chapter!  
Oh, Professor Junipers lab is like the one in the anime, not in the game  
And I still have creativity block  
Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaand I'm writing a new story (also pokemon) and its only going to be posted on DA seeing as its an OC story

* * *

Chapter Six: Thanks for the Memories

(Touko's POV)

* * *

'How did it all start? Its been about four-five years and I forgot to ask myself that question... But I still remember that very clearly' I smiled to myself, thinking back

* * *

+Five years ago+  
~Meeting my fateful partner~  
I was walking around just outside Nuvema town. I had turned thirteen two days ago and my mom was going to talk to professor Juniper to give me a pokemon and pokedex so that I can go on a journey. I mean, I am old enough to be a trainer now. I sat down and dipped my feet in the ocean water. There was this what you could call a canal that started at route one. People said that it's route seventeen... or eighteen, one of those. The wind was pretty strong and grass was blowing everywhere, like it always did in summer. There was a lot of tall grass around, so I made sure that I didn't walk through it, because the Patrats would chase and attack you. I'd heard a few strange sounds, sounding like moans of pain, coming from the grass, but I shrugged it off as the wind. But I heard it again and again, louder and coming from the grass.  
"Maybe a pokemon is hurt." I stood up and walked over to where the sound was coming from.  
"Sni..."  
There it was, again. I walked into the grass, trying my best not to make much noise to attract wild pokemon. Searching through the grass I came across a horrible sight. A Snivy was laying face down on the ground, bruises and scratches covering it, two slashes across its eyes. Her breathing was heavy and ragged,as if she was struggling to breath. As quickly as I could I took off my black sleeveless over coat and wrapped it around the small Snivy. I gently picked her up, but she still moaned in pain, cradling her against me.  
"What to do... what to do..." Then it hit me. "Professor Juniper!" I sprinted back to Nuvema and straight to Junipers lab. I didn't bother with her helpers or aprentices, whatever you called them, I went straight for the Professor herself. She was busy with three pokeballs when I got there. "Professor... Juniper..." I panted. She turned around and gave me a warm smile.  
"Touko, why are you out of breath and so pale?"  
"Professor you have to help this pokemon, I think it's close to dying!" I said and showed her the Snivy. I could see her cheerful expression change to one of horror, fear and worry. She then yelled something at the helpers then took the pokemon from my hands, rushing into another room. "They're probably operating on the Snivy..." I said to myself and walked over to the chairs and sat down. A few hours passed and finally Professor Juniper came out with the snivy wrapped in a think plush blanket. She handed the pokemon to one of the underlings.  
"Take the pokemon to my office that she can rest there, I'll feed her when she wakes up." The underling nodded and did what he was told, leaving. The professor then made her way to me. "Touko, where did you find that snivy?" She asked.  
"I was hanging around route one and I kept hearing these moans of pain coming from the grass so I checked it out. It was that snivy who was in the grass, she looked horrible. I couldn't just leave it there."  
"Well, you did the right thing Touko, that snivy would've died if you hadn't been on route one." Juniper smiled at me and sat down. "That snivy seemed to be pretty roughed up, I dont know if wild pokemon got ahold of it or if a trainer over battled it and abondoned it. Its horrible what some people do to pokemon. But then there are people like you, who do whatever it takes to save a pokemon. I bet she''s very grateful." She smiled again.  
"It's a she? Well, I just saw her laying there and something just came over me, so sprang into action and brought her here because I knew you would know what to do Professor." I was babbling by now.  
"Yes but you knew how to keep the snivy calm. You wrapped something around it, if you had just picked her up she probably would've lashed out and ran away. But using your over coat as a blanket showed her that you didn't mean harm. You know how to treat pokemon."  
I blushed a little. "Well, I guess you either have it or you don't. Speaking of which, where ismy over coat?" Professor Juniper stood upand left the room, returning a few seconds later with my over coat.  
"I recommend washing it before wearing it again. And you should stop by here tomorrow to see how the snivy is doing."  
"Professor? I was thinking while you were operating on her, maybe that snivy could be my first pokemon?"  
Professor Juniper gave me a shocked look. "Touko... We don't even know if that snivy will take to people. And who knows what else might be wrong with her, we won't know how bad the damage is until she wakes up. She could go primal and attack everyone." She explained.  
"Still... I found her and it feels like I need to take responsibility for her, no matter whats wrong with her." I was pleading, I didn't know why but I really wanted that snivy to be my partner.  
"Fine, we'll see what happens tomorrow, if she's too wild we'll have to set her free." I just nodded.  
"See you tomorrow professor!" I waved goodbye as I walked out of her labratory. The sun was just starting to set so I decided that it's best if I go home.  
"Mom, I'm back. Can you wash my overcoat for me?" I said as I walked into the kitchen.  
My mother turned to me with a sigh. "Touko, I just washed that thing recently, what happened?"  
"Well, on route one I found this close-to-dying snivy, so I wrapped my overcoat around her and took her to Professor Juniper's laboratory so that she could help her. Its kinda dirty and bloody now." I explained.  
"Oh dear goodness! Is the snivy okay?" My mother took the over coat from me and examined it.  
"I'm not sure, I'm going to go there tomorrow to check on her."  
"Well, from the likes of your overcoat you did the right thing. I'll wash it just now. Now go wash your hands, dinner's almost ready." My mother smiled at me.  
I ran upstairs to the bathroom and washed my hands. Then we ate dinner, watched some television, I showered and went to bed.  
The next day I was up pretty early. I got dressed in my normal clothes, white tank top, cut-offs and combat boots. Downstairs my mom had put my overcoat on the couch soIput that on too. After eating breakfast it was 7:30. I decided that I would go to the lab then, I was too impatient, and professor Juniper was up around 6 if not earlier. As soon as I was out of the house I started jogging towards the lab. Once inside I could hear that there were a few problems. I sighed and made my way to where the commotion was. All the underlings seemed to having a problem, with a snivy. I knew it was the one I bought in.  
"What's going on?!" I demanded. One of the underlings turned to me.  
"Well, you see, that snivy is blind and won't let anyone close to where it is. She keeps attacking with vine whip."  
"We of course she's going to do that! You all have her trapped in a corner! She's only afraid. Give her a little space!" But the underlings just laughed at me.  
"She has a point, the snivy only feels threatened by so many people being around it, and being blind doesn't help much either." I turned to only see it was professor Juniper who had said that. "Everybody leave the room. Not you Touko." She said and all the underlings left the room. She looked at me. "Maybe you should try calming her down, if she can remember your scent she might just calm down." The professor smiled at me and I gave a nod.  
I looked over at snivy, she was looking around frantically, not like she could see anything. She was blind, her irisses were white while her pupils were a very light grey. I walked over to her slowly and her head instantly turned to me, she took a defensive stance and I knew she was going to try and attack if I got closer. "I can't give up..." I got onto my knees and crawled over to her. When I was close enough I stretched my hand out. She backed up against the wall slightly, I guessed that she could hear my movements. After awhile she cautiously smelled my hand before coming a little closer. She gently butted her head against my fingers so I slowly and gently rubbed her head. That's when she made her way over to me and climbed into my lap. "Sni!" She said happily and nuzzled my stomach, causing me to giggle a little.  
"Seems like she does remember you, but not only that, she also trusts you. Maybe you are meant to be partners." Professor Juniper smiled as she walked up to us. I smiled back at her and put snivy on my shoulder before standing up.  
"You really think so?" Professor nodded.  
"Yes, she might be a little harder to train due to her blindness, but her smell and hearing is a lot better then that of a normal snivy. She seems to pinpoint where someone is by feeling the vibrations on the ground when they move. So, are you going to call her something?"  
"Call he something? Hmmmmm... What about Itsuki? Do you like that?" I asked snivy. "Sniiii!" She said happily, nodding. "Okay then, Itsuki, you're my partner from now on and I wont let anything hurt you!" I smiled and rubbed her head.  
For the next few days I practiced battling with Itsuki to see how to battle exactly. Then three days after that Bianca, Cheren and Touya chose their first pokemon. Cheren took Tepig, Bianca chose Oshawott and Touya picked the Snivy. Everybody had a battle to get aqquianted with their pokemon, and I even won against everyone. Cheren was a spoil sport saying it was only because I had known Itsuki longer than they've known their pokemon. That Saturday we then set off on our pokedex journey.

* * *

+My first gym battle+  
Walking through the Striaton City gym I just realized how many butterflies I had in my stomach. This was going to be my first ever gym battle and I might mess it up. I came up to a green haired man. He was smiling and soon two other men appeared, one with blue hair that had a calm expression and a red haired one that had this huge ego. "We are the leaders of the Striaton Gym. We are all pokemon Coniseurs. I'm Cilan, thats Cress and this is Chili. We each specialize in a type of pokemon, and we'll detirmine which one of us you'll battle by the first pokemon you choose." Cilan smiled at me again. "And the one you'll fight is..." Cilan then switched places with Chili. "Me! I'll make this pokemon battle hot with my fire type pokemon." Chili gave me a devious smile. I rolled my eyes, I only had one pokemon and that was Itsuki, I hadnt caught any pokemon on my journey so far, and I didn't want to, yet.  
Chili sent out a Lillipup first and Itsuki beat him easily with her vine whip and tackle attacks. Then came the big problem, his Pansear. A pure fire pokemon. Itsuki didnt really stand a chance but I could tell she really wanted to win.  
"Okay, Itsuki! Leech Seed!" Itsuki smiled and used leech seed, which landed directly on the foe's pansear.  
"Pansear, use Lick." Chili's Pansear jumped for Itsuki but she quickly figured this out, dodging the attack as gracefully as she could.  
"Now Itsuki, Tackle him while he's trying to get his footing back." I commanded and Itsuki tackled him from the side, sending him flying. "Yes! Good job!" I praised but it was short lived.  
"Pansear, Incinerate that little grass pokemon." Pansear jumped to its feet and sent fire flying towards Itsuki. Unfortunatly it got her and she took some massive damge, but thats when leech seed kicked in, restoringsome of her health while sapping Pansear's.  
"Okay, Itsuki we have to finish this quickly. Use Vine Whipe to throw Pansear upinto the air." A green light shone from Itsuki's neck and a vine extended, wrapping around pansear. The with a hefty toss pansear was up in the air. "Now use your Vine Whip to slap him down into the ground!" Itsuki jumped into the air and hit down hard on pansear, sending him plummiting into the ground under, a big dust cloud rising. When it cleared you could see that pansear was unconcious.  
"Yes!" I ran up and grabbed Itsuki and cuddled her. "You were amazing!"  
"Never had I seen a grass type takeout a fire type like you just did." Cilan said walking up to me. "And you won fair and square, so here, the Trio Badge." He said, holding aout a badge. It looked like three squares with their points connected. In each square was a color; red, blue, green. Fire, water and grass.  
"Thanks!" I said, taking the badge and placing it in the case.

* * *

+Nimbasa and N+  
I walked into Nimbasa City, smiling at how big and lively it was. Itsuki was on my shoulder, happily drinking her fresh water out of the bottle. While we were in the desert, Itsuki evolved into Servine. I also now had two new pokemon, Hanami, the Minchinno and Viola, an Audino. Viola didn't battle big battles, mostly just random trainer battles. She was more of a heal and support pokemon. Hanami was a good fighter and had helped me win against Burgh, seeing as Itsuki struggled against his Bug pokemon. But I wanted to relax that day, not think of battles, the gym or anything. But wishes never come true. Because just two seconds later I saw two Plasma Grunts terrorizing an old man, the daycare owner. "Hey team plasma, pick on somebody else you dumbasses!" I shouted.  
"Well look, a little girl who doesn't know that she should stay out of other's matters" One grunt sneered, causing my blood to boil.  
"Oh, are you afraid to have your ass kicked by a little girl?" I taunted him and he nearly blew a gasket.  
"We'll show you what happens when you talk to Team Plasma like that!" He shouted then sent out a Trubbish, while the other one sent out a Watchog.  
"Itsuki, you wanna do this?" I asked the Servine on my shoulder. She gave a happy nod and jumped down from my shoulder. "Okay, Hanami you help out too!" I said and sent her out. "Minchinno!" She bounced over next to Itsuki.  
"Itsuki, leaf blade on that watchog! Hanami, double slap that Trubbish!" Itsuki's tail glowed green and she attacked the Watchog, whilst Hanami slapped the Trubbish four times.  
"Trubbish, use sludge bom on that Minchinno!" The one grunt commanded, in the next second Hanami was covered in thick purple sludge. "Miiiin!" She moaned, unhappy that her fur was now dirty.  
"Watchog, retaliate!" The foes watchog got a good hit on Itsuki but it didn't bother her much.  
"Okay Itsuki, leaf tornado both those pokemon!" Itskuki used her tail to from a howling tornado of leaves which she then threw at the plasma pokemon, knocking both of them.  
"Oh jeez..." The grunts called back their pokemon. "I think we better ruuuun!" The one said and they both high tailed it, running towards the amusement park.  
"Hey!" I grunted and called Hanami back into her pokeball, Itsuki clambering onto my shoulder. I took chase after the two plasma members, but quickly lost sight of them because of all the people. Thats when a voice startled me.  
"You're looking for team plasma right?" I turned around ready to hit the person then I saw that it was N.  
"Jeez, don't sneak up on me like that. I almost karate chopped you, and how'd you know?" I asked, looking at him. I still couldn't get used to how he acted, even after the few times we met. He always seemed so... awkward.  
"I saw them run in here, and you usually fight against them so yeah, not that hard to piece the puzzle together. Follow me, I think I know a way to find them." He said and started leading the way, not even waiting for an answer.  
"Holy crap N, slow down!" I said, jogging to catch up with him. N stopped suddenly, causing me to run straight into him. "He turned around and steadied me.  
"Becareful." He said, still holding my shoulders.  
"By wait up I meant slow down, not stop." I looked up at him, only to see him smiling the slightest. "This has to be the first time I see you smiling."  
"I'm not smiling..." He said, furrowing his brow. I giggled a little.  
"Fine, we better put this idea of yours into action before they completely disappear." N nodded and led the way to the ferriswheel.  
"We might be able to see them from the top of the ferriswheel, but you have to go in pairs." He said looking up at the ferriswheel. He then babbled something about mechanics and circular motion but I zoned out.  
"Okay, lets go." I said and he led the way into the carrige.  
"Touko I need to tell you something." N said, looking out the window.  
"What is it?" I asked. He opened his mouth to say something but was interupted by a blue flash that came out of my pokeball. Hanami let out a unappreciated grunt and shook her fur, trying to get the sticky mess off.  
"Jeez, look at what those stupid plasma members did to you." I picked up Hanami, who was still upset.  
"What happened?" N asked and I looked at him.  
"No, one of the plasma members I fought had a Trubbish and it sludge bombed Hanami, she's damn upset. Minchinno love being in places clean, they also love being clean. So yes, this sticky sludge mess isnt really fitting for her. And I have no idea how to get it out." I explained, still hearing Hanami's grumbles.  
"She is pretty upset. The ferriswheel ride is almost over, I'll help you get the sludge out of her fur." N said, smiling at Hanami, trying to cheer her up.  
"Really? Thanks!" I smiled happily and got out of the carrige once it came to a stop, N following right behind me.  
We went to the stream close to the amusement park and he washed most of the sludge out, but there was still some tangled in her fur.  
"Touko, do you have a brush that I could use to get the rest of the sludge out?" He asked, petting Hanami a little.  
"Yeah, of course I have one." I said and looked through my bag, taking out the brush I used on Hanami all the time, handing it to N.  
"Thank you." He said, starting to brush Hanami's fur, the sludge sticking to the brush. A few minutes later and Hanami was sludge free. N washed the brush before giving it back to me.  
"Thank you N, Hanami would be pretty madatme if you weren't here to help." I smiled at him.  
"No problem. Anything to help a pokemon." He said  
"My lord N!" I looked up to see two plasma members rushing over to us, the same two I slapped around before.  
"My lord, you're okay!" The other said.  
"My lord? What the hell?" I looked over at N.  
"Thats what I wanted to tell you Touko. I'm the King of Team Plasma. Ghetsis asked me to help him save all the pokemon. I can't stand seeing them confined and used for battles." N stood up.  
"N... If you're one of them, then you're my enemy. I won't let pokemon be liberated." I said, standing up.  
"Fine, I'll battle you, I might not win but I'll buy time that these two can escape." With that he sent out a Sandile, the two grunts running away.  
"Itsuki, leaf blade!" I commanded. She jumped off my shoulder and sent the Sandile flying. And so our fight went on, me beating all his pokemon.  
"If you want to stop me then beat all the gym leaders, then we'll see who's the strongest at the pokemon leauge." He then left, just left.  
"He just sounded a lot like Cheren. 'We'll see who's the strongest.' Bah! Guys drive me crazy!" Itsuki and Hanami nodded in agreement. "C'mon, lets go get a room at the pokemon centre."

* * *

+Reshiram, the dragon of truth+  
"Team plasma. Has. Officially. Lost. It." I said to Asuka, my meinfoo who was running beside me. Dragonspiral tower was big and all the rubble around made it harder to get through. And the ocassional tremmors that came from the top of the tower didn't help much either. Then there was the tens of thousands plasma members around every damn corner, going "Battle me! You'll never beat plasma! All hail Plasma!" and stuff like that. Cheren and Brycen weren't much help because they only fought about 20% of the members, I was stuck with the other 60%. I had to get to the top to see if they were planning on destroying the tower or what. My pokemon were tired and beat down, struggling in the fights now due to all the fights they had to go through. But the tremmors were getting worse and the sound of roaring getting louder. I was sure that I'm close to the top. I beat my way through every plasma member there. Finally I reached the top, knowing how my pokemon felt. Even after a year of traveling climbing so many stairs took a toll on you. "How many damned stairs is in this tower?" I huffed. Looking up I got the shock of my life, there stood N facing a giant majestic looking white dragon.  
"Touko, what do you think of me now? The legendary Reshiram is now my companion!" N gave this creepy sinister laugh.  
"You can hear he's a bad guy..." I mumbled to myself, looking at Reshiram. It was big and looked like it would eat you at any moment.  
"I am one of the heroes, Touko, find the dark stone and summon Zekrom, be the second hero and face off against me!" He laughed his creepy laugh again, then jumped on Reshiram's back, then flew off.  
"The hell is going on in my life?" I asked myself.

* * *

'Right... that how it all began.'

* * *

Finally done!

One night and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Even thought they weren't so great  
-Thanks for the memories, Fall Out Boy-


	7. Chapter 7: The Saltwater Room

AN: I've been playing Kingdom Hearts, but yeah. Writing a fanfic of that is a dream from another world.  
Chapter seven is this... I have no idea what I'm writing.

* * *

Chapter Seven: The Saltwater Room

(Touko's POV)  
"I'm crazy for coming here, aren't I Itsuki?" She looked at me and nodded before resuming chewing on my shoulder. Why was she doing that you ask? I have no freakin' idea. Here I am, walked around Castelia as if Plasma doesnt want to kill me... Well, I think only Ghetsis would want me dead, not sure about N though. The way he acted when I was at the castle was strange, but then again, N hs the strangest mood swings. "Hey, Itsuki, do you want some Castelia cone? Because how you're chewing on my shoulder you'll see the bone soon." Itsuki instantly stopped chewing on my shoulder, red bite marks covering it. She gave a nervous laugh so I petted her. I walked around the streets looking for the Castelia cone stand. "I always forget where that stand is. Too many streets." I mumbled and finally spotted the stand. "There itis." I said and stood in line. I bought two cones, seeing as it was just me and Itsuki. I had left my other pokemon with Bianca so she could check them out, seeing as she was pleading. I walked to the outskirts of the town before telling Itsuki that she didn't have to hide in my hair any longer. She jumped down to the floor after taking her cone, then started eating it. I giggled and started eating mine too. Itsuki was always a ball of happy-go-lucky and attitude. She'd fight a bunch of pokemon if she'd have to, and she'd even attack a few people.  
"Enjoying that ice cream?" I sighed, knowing the voice.  
"Of course, N, its pretty warm today." I replied, feeling his eyes on my back. I could hear him walking closer.  
"Well you can see Itsuki is enjoying it, she's not making any noise, and if I remember correctly she was the noisiest pokemon you had." I couldn't stop myself from laughing.  
"You still rememberedwhat happened in Chargestone cave?" I asked him, still giggling.  
"Yes, who can forget it when she was running around there screaming." N was smiling.  
"What was she yelling anyway?"  
"She was challenging every pokemon in the cave... She had a little of an egooverdrive there."  
I was laughing again. "THAT would explain the abnormally large number of wild pokemon that appeared." I rolled my eyes before looking at Itsuki, who had finished her cone. "Jeez, how fast do you eat?!" Itsuki looked up at me with this idiotic smile on her face. "Servine."  
"She said really fast." N translated for me.  
"You know what? I think she's on a sugar high. Look at the expression on her face. That's not normal." I said, starting to worry.  
"She seems perfectly fine, maybe just a little overfull." He said, looking back at me. "What happened to your shoulder?" He asked, running his thumb over the red marks.  
I had to choke back a squeel. "That," I pointed to Itsuki "little devil was chewing on my shoulder for a long while now. So I decided to feed her before I lose my shoulder."  
N smiled again. "She probably was just hungry." He brushed his lips over my shoulder before kissing it. I almost fainted there, what the hell is wrong with me!?  
"Touko, I'm going to go to Chargestone cave soon. Do you want to join?" I looked up at him, his eyes brighter then they usually are.  
"Um, sure. How soon is soon?" Why did I just agree?  
"Well I was planning on going now then I saw you, so soon would be now." He smiled deviously. Dammit, he just played me!  
"Okay then." I said and picked Itsuki up, letting her get comfortable on my shoulder. N smiled and grabbed my hand, dragging me along. I almost fell but was able to keep my footing. After some walking N sent out Reshiram. He helped me onto the dragons back then held me against him with one arm, his free hand holding onto Reshiram and soon we were in the air.  
Even though it was summer, the wind up so high was freezing and I found myself cuddling up against N for warmth. He was grinning by now. Soon Reshiram descended and I could see chargestone cave come into view and soon Reshiram touched down on the ground. The second N let me go I got off Reshiram and stretched out. I swear my face must've been bright red. N returned Reshiram to his pokeball, before putting his arm around my shoulders, making sure not to disturb the now sleeping Itsuki. He really was going to torture me like this.  
"Let's see what Chargestone cave is like now." N smiled and started walking and I had no choice but to follow. But as soon as we entered the cave I stopped thinking about how uncomfortable I was. The cave was illuminated with beautiful blue shining stones, rocks and boulders everywhere. But I noticed that the blue light they gave off was even brighter than the last time I there.  
"Oh my Arceus... It's beautiful in here." I was gawking by now.  
"I knew you'd like it here. It's gotten more luminescent here from the time you were gone." He said and placed his hand on the small of my back, leading me forward. At times the static from the boulders would tickle a person, but I didn't mind at all. we had gone pretty deep in the cave and the beauty just increased.  
N turned me towards him and looked at me. It was the first time I noticed that N was about a head or more taller than me. He took my chin and tipped my head up that I was looking in his eyes. I could feel myself blushing, with butterfree's in my stomach. Thats when he leaned down and kissed me.

* * *

When we're apart whatever are you thinking of?  
If this is what I call home, why does it feel so alone?  
So tell me darling, do you wish we'd fall in love?  
All the time, all the time.  
-Owl city, The Saltwater Room-

LOOOOOOOOVE! Go N!


	8. Chapter 8: Blue

I'm sick, yet again, with stomach flu... Crappy immune system

I'm writing another piece of babble

Why?

I'm sick and I don't know what to write

So...

Deal with it my pretties

And a sincere thanks to Sapphiet for noticing one of my big spacebar (it's still doing its stuck crap : ) jam mistakes. And for the reviews 3 Love yah

Got a new computer! No more space bar crap!

* * *

Chapter 8: Blue

(Touko's POV)

+A good ol' three months later+

I pulled on my belt with my six pokeballs resting on it. I had decided that I had been avoiding this for far too long now, I had to fight N and I had decided to do it today. The faster I got this over with the faster I could focus on everything else, like my damned feelings towards the enemy. Today I was going to beat him for good. I walked out of the house which was Bianca's and sent out Ari, my non-ill tempered Hydreigon, getting on her back and flying to King N's castle… Whoop-di-friggen doo-dah.

It was a short ride to the castle, we were there in a blink of an eye, which meant I couldn't really chicken out now. Like I was planning to. I jumped off Ari and returned her to her pokeball before walking through the huge castle doors. Everything was as familiar as always and suddenly it felt like when I was 15, nothing in the castle had changed, not one thing. I shook my head and started running through the castle, the one that led to the throne room. I had hid at every Plasma Grunt that I had seen but to my luck Concordia had found me and had given me a hug.

"C-c-c-concordia! What's with the hug?" I asked, surprised as hell.

"Ghetsis has gone crazy! He's just using N to take over the world, I heard their planning to start Liberation in Sinnoh! This is getting out of hand and there isn't anybody to steer N in the correct direction. Anthea and I knew you would come here and challenge him again one day. Keep the deal of your winning Touko, that Plasma will disband and let trainers have pokemon again! And if you don't win it was never meant to be a world where trainers have pokemon."Concordia said. That made me feel a lot less nervous.

After our little reunion in the hallway she "escorted", as she called it, me to where N was. I had to keep myself from rolling on the floor with laughter. He was wearing this strange layering robe with the Plasma crest on it. I knew it embarrassed him because when he saw me he went bright pink. But at the same time he was angry. He stormed over, I'm not kidding you, to me before glaring daggers at me.

"I don't hear three months from you after going to Chargestone cave!" He was still glaring at me.

"Why, hello there too." I said, not really showing emotion.

"Cut the sarcasm Touko, you came at a bad time, there is going to be a meeting in a few hours and-"

"I want a rematch." I said, cutting him short. He instantly shut up and looked at me.

"So, you still think that training pokemon is the right way to go…" He mumbled.

"Of course… Pokemon and people were meant to stay together… N, if I win you, Unova returns to how it normally was, no more team Plasma." I said, determination in my voice.

"Fine, Touko, but if I win, you stay here and be mine." He said, smiling cheekily.

I would've choked if I had something in my mouth. But, I had to say yes on the deal, or else the whole worlds pokemon will be liberated. "Deal." I said, my mouth dry.

"Good." N smiled. "I'll go change, see you in the throne room soon." I swear he winked at me before leaving to change clothes.

Concordia started leading me to the throne room.

"Touko… I do believe you might win against N, but if you don't, please don't run. You staying could give you change to lead him in the best direction and you can sabotage Plasma's plans." Concordia said when we got to the throne room. I nodded, knowing it would be better.

A few minutes later N returned in the clothes he had worn three years back, just ones his age and without the white over-shirt and hat.

"Ready, Touko?" He asked with a smile as he took a position a few feet infront of me.

"Yes, N, your pokemon first." I said and watched as he took out a pokeball before releasing the pokemon inside, which was Volcarona.

"Go, Ari!" I sent out Ari who gave out a roar, knowing who she was fighting.

"Same as before Touko, to win all six pokemon of the trainer must be fainted, items and substitutions are allowed." He said, not really looking at me.

"Yup, now, Ari! Dragon Rage!" Ari opened her mouth, a blue and black ball resting on her tongue. It grew a few times and she released the attack, it splitting into what looked like a bunch of dragons before hitting the Volcarona.

"Volcarona, Fiery Dance." N said coolly, like always.

"Ari, quick, Rock Throw!" Ari took a big chunk of the floor out before tossing it at the Volcarona before it could attack, knocking it unconscious.

N tsk'd before returning the pokemon. "Thank you, my friend." I heard him say, then he sent out a Beartic.

"Dammit. Good thing Ari hasn't taken any damage." I said, rrady to attack.

"Beartic, Blizzard." N commanded. The Beartic opened its mouth and a huge Blizzard swept over the battlefield. I could hear Ari cry from the pain, doing non-stop damage on her.

"Now, Ice beam." Beartic hit Ari with an ice beam, doing major damage on her.

"Ari, try hitting it with a flamethrower!" Ari roared and sent out a blazing flamethrower but beartic had dodged it, running towards Ari.

"Ice fang!" Beartic's teeth turned white and he chopped down on Ari, letting go quicly as she singed part of him, but the Ice Fang did its job, finish Ari off.

"You were great Ari." I said, returning her to her pokeball. N had also withdrawn his Beartic, giving me a sly smile.

"Okay, Star, show them what you're made of!" I said, sending out my Lucario. He stood proud on the field, waiting for its opponent to appear.

"Reshiram, I need you now." He said, sending out the white legendary. Star might've stood a chance, but Reshiram was tough.

"Star, Cross-Chop!" Star bolted forward and sliced down on Reshiram. It hadn't done much damage.

"Reshi, Dragon Claw." Reshiram's claws glowed the color of the rainbow then it slashed at Lucario.

"Star, dodge and counter with Aura Sphere!" Star used Reshiram's arm as a boost and jumped into the air before forming the ball of Aura in it's hands, shooting it on the dragon's head. Now it looked pissed off.

"Star, Sacred Sword it on its head while you're still in the air." Star nodded his arm glowed, then he cut down on top of the dragon's head. He landed and looked at the dragon who had taken a great deal of damage.

"Blue Flare." Reshiram opened it's mouth and a blue stream of flames came out. I hand't commanded but Star sent a few Aura Spheres at Reshiram. One of them it the fire and exploded, covering the field with smoke. But we could clearly see that both had fallen.

The battle continued, my Raichu, Voltage, had taken out his Carracosta with her Iron Tail, but his Zoroark had taken out Voltage and Tsubaki, my Cyndaquil. Terra, a Lopunny had beaten N's Kling-Klang, and the match against Zoroark was lost at both sides. I only had Itsuki left, and N had one pokemon plus his Beartic left, not good for me.

"Go, Itsuki!" The Servine got off my shoulder and took centre stage. N had sent out his Beartic, thinking he could beat Itsuki with the ice type.

But Itsuki was showing to be more difficult, dodging a lot of the attacks like Ice Beam and Ice Fang, attacking with Leaf Storm and Leaf Blade. Soon she was thrown on the ground, a deadly Ice Beam making its way towards her.

"Itsuki! Get out of the way!" I yelled, then Itsuki was glowing brightly. "It can't be…" I said, seeing the glowing figure change. Once the light faded you could see that Itsuki was now a Serperior

"Serper…" She hissed, moving around the field.

"Itsuki, counter!" I had forgotten to say which move, but she did as told, leaping up in the air, hitting the ground with force. Soon there were roots going everywhere, attacking the Beartic. I realized the the move was Frenzy Plant.

"Beartic." I could hear N had hissed, his pokemon fainted. "You'll pay Touko." He sent out Archeops and my heart sank.

"Acrobatics." Archeops attacked Itsuki and she fainted, the attack and previous damage combined was too much for her.

"R-return…" I said, taking out her pokeball, sending her back to it. I still couldn't beat N. I looked at my feet, close to crying.

I could hear footsteps making their way to me, but I didn't look up at all. Soon I felt N hug me. "You did great Touko, but I still trained my pokemon, even when you were gone. So, welcome to your new home." He said and it all struck me, like a hammer. This was my new life here. I pulled back from N violently, feeling sick in my stomach, the room started spinning. "

"Touko?!" I heard N yell, then everything went black.

* * *

In this new place I've drifted to, what might the people be thinking,

so that they wouldn't sink into the vast and deep sea of destiny?

I might end up losing my tomorrow, so I won't turn my back to my irreplaceable present.

So that my voice would reach its destination, I was shouting nonstop.

It fled away when I caught up with it, and became close again right after it escaped,

my future was transparent yet invisible, but I kept on reaching out my hands to that side.

Together with the days where I smile while crying, I stretch my hands towards the end of destiny.

In this new place I've drifted to, what might the people be thinking,

so that they wouldn't sink into the vast and deep sea of destiny?

Showered in distorted light, drifting slowly and absentmindedly,

I will gather my scattered pieces of self, and then fly away.

At the end of my evolving vision, just what might I discover?

So that my voice would reach its destination, I was shouting nonstop.

Together with the days where I smile while crying, I stretch my hands towards the blue hue of the spiral.

Changing the darkness into wings, I float up softly and gently...

I will walk on...seeking after the light that can be seen ahead of me.

No matter what my future is like, it's a journey that will only happen once,

so I will walk on...seeking after the light that can be seen ahead of me.

Showered in distorted light, drifting slowly and absentmindedly,

I will gather my scattered pieces of self, and then fly away.

-Blue, Vivid (English Lyrics)-

Soooo, whacha guys think?  
Its not the end of this story yet!

The more reviews I get, the more chapters!

Oh, and if you want a character in my story just PM me and I'll make one

And don't be shy on ideas to add to the story!


	9. Chapter 9

I am so sorry for taking so long to post this chapter in blind. I'm working on another Ferriswheelshipping fanfic (Legends and Lore) as well as a SoulSilverShipping (Into the Fires of Hell). Apologies!

* * *

Chapter 9: No song for this one, sorry!

* * *

(Touko's POV)

Best way to wake up: Cute boy cuddling you, Worst way to wake up: N cuddling you and then you remember you lost the battle.

"Touko, you have to talk to me sooner or later you know?" N said, refusing to let me go, despite my attempts to get out of his arms. I heard him sigh when I didn't respond.

"Okay, if you don't say anything then I'm going to drag your butt downstairs so you have to eat WITH Ghetsis." He looked at me.

"I'm talking! There's no need for something that cruel." I finally said, looking at N, pouting and puffing my cheeks. He smiled when I finally talked. "I can't believe I lost to you again!" I whined.

N laughed at my childish behaviour. "Maybe in the next few years?" He teased, causing me to palm his face away.

"Sitting with the grumpy old man is sounding more and more inviting the more time I spend with you." I said, sitting up right.

N rolled his eyes. "Sure, sure." I could hear he didn't believe me. I slowly slipped out of bed, stretching. I looked over at N who walked across the room, getting something I couldn't see.

I almost fell dead on my back when N pulled out two dresses, the one was a lilac A-line dress and the other a peach coloured Princess dress.

"Which one?" He asked.

"I'm not going to wear a dress!"

"Come on, if you're going to be the queen of team plasma you have to wear a dress." N said.

"No, no and no!"

"It's not like you have any other clothes! It's just for breakfast."

"Fine, fine. The A-line. Dare you ever try to put me in a ball gown and I will murder you when you sleep." N smirked as he handed me the dress. "That's a promise! Not a threat!" I shot him an icy cold glare. "Now get out, I want to change."

N only held his hands up in defence as he walked out. I huffed angrily and got out of my old clothes. The dress was made out of a light flowy material which made it feel a lot like a sundress. It left a lot of my shoulder exposed which made me feel uncomfortable, but it was better than the ball gown.

"Ser!" I heard Itsuki call out in approval.

"How? I hate it when you decide to get out of your pokéball." I mumbled. "Seeing as you're out mind zipping the back up?" Itsuki was happy to oblige and used her vines to zip the back of the dress up. The dress wasn't as long as it seemed, stopping by the middle of my calves. "Hmm, I guess it's not that bad." I said to myself and picked up the silver shoes that were on the floor.

"Thank goodness they're smart enough to realize I won't be able to walk in high heels." I thought as I pulled on the shoes, grateful for the fact that the heel was probably shorter than two inches.

I was walking around, with the help of my Servine, to get accustomed to the new shoes when there was a rap at the door.

"Uhm, who is it?"

"Concordia, Touko. Open up!"

I made my way as quick as I could to the door and opened up for the blonde. She smiled when she came in.

"I'm so glad; the dress looks beautiful on you!" Concordia smiled, pleased.

"Yes, it looked worse on the hangar. Who picked it out?"

"Me and N. The other dress was Ghetsis' idea." I let out an unlady like snort.

"I should've guessed that much." I said, shaking my head. "So… Why are you here exactly?" I asked.

"N didn't tell you, did he?"

"Sorry, chased him out of the room before he could."

Concordia laughed slightly. "It's okay, just going to fix your hair for you and put on some light make-up." I rolled my eyes. Two things I did not like very much.

I thought Concordia was going to do a crazy up-do with my hair but I was genuinely surprised when all she did was brushed it out, used a curling iron and pinned some back. The make-up was also pleasant. She just put on a light peach blush and some pink lip-gloss, saying that natural beauty was better.

Concordia told me N would be waiting for me at the staircase and who we would be dining with. I wanted to hurl when she mentioned Ghetsis. She left after instructing me to leave my Pokémon in the room, she would have someone bring their food while we ate.

I walked down the hallway, not really looking forward to my breakfast with one green haired menace. I'm talking about Ghetsis, not N.

I plastered on a smile when I saw N. I had expected him to wear a tuxedo but he was just in a white button-up shirt and some fancy pants.

When I got close enough he took my hand and studied me over, especially my face. "Touko, you look beautiful." He whispered, blushing slightly.

I, too, blushed at his comment. I snapped out of my dreamy thought when I felt him doing something to my wrist. When he was done I could see what he put around my wrist was a charm bracelet, with little colourful charms of Pokémon; one being a Snivy. I also noticed a silver heart charm and couldn't help but smile. "I like it, it's really unique. Thank you." I smiled up at him, appreciating the small gift.

"No problem." He said and planted a gentle kiss on my lips before wrapping an arm around me and pulling me against his side. "Let's get going."

'Yep… Let's get going to I can stab myself before we even start eating.' I grimly thought as he led me down the stairs.


End file.
